Foutain of Youth
by My Bloody Ashes
Summary: After seeing her old childhood friend Arachne has been having some serious bad luck, will it go away and she can go back to her normal life of demon slaying or will she be stuck with the most annoying person she knows or will he go away... V/OC, N/D, T/L
1. Chapter 1

'Thoughts'

"Dialog"

'_Memories_'

#changing P.O.V.

Disclaimer- if I owned devil may cry Kyrie would had died, Vergil would still be alive, Dante and Nero would be together and Lady And Trish would also be together.

Devil's arms

6:27 PM

"_Hmm. I wonder what I'm going to eat when I get home. I hope mom is making pizza". I thought out loud while running down the sidewalk. "OH SHIT!" I yelled dripping over a lump on the ground. Of course I faceplanted and scratched up my face. 'The fuck' I turned over looking for what I tripped over. There was a body lying on the sidewalk bleeding out. I jumped up and ran over to the redhead that was only wearing a blue dress. She was soaked._

"_Hey. HEY WAKE UP". I flipped her over and there were cuts and bruises all over her arms, face, and legs but that's not what worried me. There was a huge gash from her hip to her chest. "Oh Shit. Oh shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" 'What the hell do I do. I'll take her to mom she might know something' I hesitated to pick her up at first because I did not want to hurt her more than she already was but I had to do something, so I picked her up and sprinted back to my house._

_6:35AM_

"_Please be alive. Please be alive". I tried to kick the door open but I was to small._

"_MOM, DAD HELP ME!" Vergil opened the door and stared at me with worry in his eyes. _

"_What wrong broth-" His eyes lowered to the bloody girl I had in my arms. His eyes grew wide._

"_Help me Verge"_

"_I'll go get mom. Go put her in the bathroom and start the water" I nodded as Vergil ran off I went up the stairs and in to the bathroom and started the the hot water._

_# 6:36AM_

_I ran into the sewing room as fast as I could._

"_MOM HELP!"_

"_Whats the matter sweetheart?"_

"_There is this girl that Dante brought home, she was all bloody and had bruises and cuts all over her"._

"_Oh my. Where is she?"_

"_In the bathroom". Mom got up as fast as she could and brought a needle and thread and ran to the bathroom. I was behind her the whole time._

"_Dante! Go in the closet and grad some washcloths and towels". Dante nodded and ran to the closet._

"_Oh... this is really bad" Mom said hinting off to the gash. Dante came back in the room with a handful of towels._

"_Dante, Vergil I need you to leave"_

"_But mo-"_

"_Vergil take your brother and leave I need to clean these wounds and sew up this gash okay"_

"_Come on brother"_

"_NO!"_

"_DANTE SPARDA YOU LEAVE NOW OR YOU FACE YOUR FATHER!" Dante and I left quickly after that statement, of course that was because mom had used that statement before and our asses were blood red from dad hitting us with his belt. Might I add that that belt had metal on it which added to the pain factor I personally did not want that to happen again._

_# 6:45AM_

_I took off the girls clothes which were soaked with water and blood. The girl's face scrunched up in pain as I put the wash cloth on her skin. I realized then that almost all her ribs were broken. I winced when I started to feel the bones poke my hand._

"_What the hell happened to this girl?" I got up and went to the cabinet and grabbed a medium vital star. 'I'm not sure if this is going to work but it is good to try' I walked back over to the girl and broke the star in her mouth. The minor cuts and bruises healed up but the gash only healed up a little bit. The bones slid back in to place. The girl flew up and started screaming, I jumped up and ran back to the cabinet, grabbed a small vital star and ran back and crushed it into her mouth once again. She passed out. I finished cleaning the blood off and wrapped her in Vergil's robe. 'Turns out I did not need the sewing needle after all'. I carried her up to Dante and Vergil's room and put her on Dante's bed._

_Two years after the 'Savior' incident, 1:16AM_

I woke up to a loud banging on my door. "IT"S TIME TO GET UP!" I recognized that voice and almost forgot where I was.

"Go away" I groaned.

"Alright I'm coming in!" the teen kicked open the door and marched over to my bed.

"Get up"

"Nope"

"Alright then you brought this on yourself" he ripped the blanket off my head, he also grabbed a bit of my hair in the process.

"OWW!" he let go when I jumped up and kicked him in the stomach. He rose with fire in his eyes. 'Oh shit' I was almost out of the way until I was grabbed with Mr. Ghost hand. The white haired teen lifted me up my ankle a little too quickly and he dislocated my leg.

" . !"

"Sorry but my mom wasn't a dog"

"You fucking dislocated my leg you asshole!"

"Okay"

"Put me the fuck down!"

"No" I used my other leg and tried to kick him in the face. Epic fail.

"Stop"

"Alright fuck this shit!" I roared. I punched him in the balls and he dropped me. I jumped up and limped over to my pillow pulling out my twins and pointed it at the teen but he already had Blue Rose out and ready.

"Drop it Nero"

"Not until you get dressed and come on"

"So your going to stand here and watch me change then"

"If that is what it takes"

"Alright" When I started to pull off my underwear he ran out of the room. I kicked the wall to push my leg back into place. "That's what I thought" I shut my door and walked over to my dresser. There was nothing inside. "Crap I forgot to do the laundry" I walked out of the room and into Nero's.

"Nero I need to borrow some of your clothes"

"Why"

"Because I forgot to do the laundry yesterday"

"Fine" I walked over to ebony dresser and picked out some clothes. His sleeveless hoodie, a pair of skinny jeans.

"Hurry up we gotta go"

"Whatever, where are we going anyway"

"We got a job"

"Where?"

"Just outside of Fortuna"

"Okay" I left and went back into my room and changed. I grabbed my amulet off the counter.

"Let's go" We went outside and I refused to ride bitch so I turned my body sideways. Then we took off.


	2. Time

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Devil May Cry...**

_Time, 1:21AM_

"So what's out there"

"Some Frosts and Basilisk"

"Okay since you got Mr. Ghost hand and Blue rose you get the Frosts and I'll handle the Basilisk"

"Alright" Once we got out there all the lesser demons were dead. "The fuck" We walked around a little bit until we found the woman who called.

"Hey lady did you call us!" The blond turned around and smirked.

"The job is done you can go home"

"What we came out here for nothing"

"Well I wouldn't say that, but like I said the job is done" I started to feel uneasy about the current situation.

"So who did it then"

"Come on lets just go Nero" I whispered to him.

"No"

"I'm not taking no for an answer now lets go"

"You go then" I hit him in the back of the head.

"Nero would you just come the fuck on"

"No not until I know what is going on here" He walked over to the blond.

"So what happened"

"I got here quicker and took out the demons"

"Right and I am suppose to believe that you took out eight Basilisk and five Frosts all by yourself"

"Who said I did it by myself" I heard a a loud swish behind me. I spun around and pulled out my twin Sai; Solar and Lunar and before I knew it I was sent flying into a field of wild flowers.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" I jumped up ready to stab the shit out of someone until I started to feel dizzy. "What the hell" I didn't notice it until now but those flowers were not your ordinary flowers. The patch that I landed in was dark purple a sign that they had a powder that kill people. Right before I passed out I heard a gun go off.

_#6:45PM_

_As soon I heard the screaming I was going to jump up and see what was happening but Vergil held me down._

"_Vergil let me go!"_

"_No Dante mom does not need distractions"._

"_FINE! Whatever" I sat back down on the couch when the screaming stopped. Mom came walking down the steps and said._

"_Okay, Dante can you tell me what happened?"_

"_Yeah". So I told her and Vergil what happened. How I was just running down the street minding my own business and how I tripped over her._

"_Dante you really have to watch where your going"_

"_Yeah, yeah" I waved her off. "So where is the red head?"_

"_She's in your bed Dante so you and Vergil will have to share a bed. Oh before I forget and I am sorry about this but Vergil she is using you robe because her clothes are covered in blood so sorry about that sweetheart"_

"_It's fine I really care right now I'm just to tired to" Vergil said shaking his head._

"_Bro it's only six"_

"_Yeah but time does not matter right now Dante" Vergil walked up the steps and in to our bedroom._

"_Is she going to be okay mom?"_

"_I don't know honey bunny, she should be fine. Okay off to bed with you"_

"_But mom it's only six"_

"_Now! Before I get your father"_

"_Okay geez" I said running up the steps._

_# 6:52PM_

_When I walked in to my room I saw the girl. 'She is quite pretty, probably not that bright though'._

"_It's not polite to stare Verge" Dante teased._

"_Like you would know Dante" I snapped back. Dante threw his hands up and walked over to his dresser and grabbed a red shirt and black checkered boxers. While I walked over to my dresser and grabbed blue shirt and silk black boxers._

_Two minutes later... Dante and I climbed into bed and said our good-nights._

_Next day...# 6:03AM_

_I woke up in the morning feeling slight pain around my stomach and chest 'What the hell. Where am I' I froze when I heard the loud snoring to my right. I turned my head slowly only to see two boy sleeping in the same bed one blue one red. I slowly climbed out of the really soft crimson bed 'how the hell did I get here?'. I noticed what I was wearing and I tightened the robe since it was coming undone and left the room as quietly as I could. I went walking down the hallway only to hear two people talking. One male, one female._

"_Sparda she is not going to hurt anybody okay just calm down. Okay?"_

"_Fine but I have my eye on her I am not going to have my family get hurt"_

"_Okay" The lady gave the man a kiss 'I'm going to guess he's Sparda. I wonder what her name is'. After hearing that conversation I made my way as quietly as I could trying not to wake them up. But that failed terribly Because when I opened the door I bumped into the blue AND red one. The worst part of that situation was that both of them were changing. I quickly turned around and shut the door. I ran down the hallway feeling the heat rising in my cheeks. _

_'OH MY GOD THAT IMAGE IS GOING TO BE STUCK IN MY HEAD FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!' I stopped when I felt the pain again only it was more intense. I fell on the ground coughing up blood._

"_Hey are you okay sweetie" the lady from before asked me._

"_I'm * cough cough * good. Thanks" The lady pulled out a tiny star out of her pocket and handed it to me._

"_What is this?" I asked inspecting it._

"_A vital star". She grabbed my hand lightly then squeezed. It broke and a green liquid came out._

"_Drink it, it'll help" so I did what I was told and I drank the green liquid then the coughing stopped and I felt energized._

"_Thank you. What's your name?"_

"_Eva. What's yours?"_

"_My name is Arachne"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still no...**

_People these days..., #1:25AM_

Once I saw Arachne fly into the poisonous flower patch my anger flared. I charged at the person who hurt Arachne; the only person who accepted me in Fortuna after Kyrie's death and attacked her assailant. It was a devil, a red one. I pulled out Blue Rose and fired out a couple shots before pulling out Red Queen. The devil noticed the bullets and dodged them. I swung Red Queen and I jumped on the edge of my sword. I revved the engine causing it to catch fire sending the devil off of it. **"Woah kid watch it your making it seem like your trying to kill me"** 'Did that thing just call me kid?' I ignored that thought and kept on attacking.

"Dante I think he is"

"Dante?" The devil detriggered but kept on dodging. It was Dante, I stopped swinging and he stopped running. "Hey kid long time no see?" my head dropped in intense fury. I turned around and sprinted to my fallen companion. "Where ya goin' kid do I scare you or somethin'?" I ignored him and covered my nose when I got to the flowers. I picked up Arachne bridal style and held my breath till I got out of the flowers.

"Who do you got there kid. New girlfriend?" I was at my breaking point but that pushed me to the edge. "SHUT THE FUCK UP DANTE AND GO HOME!" He looked stunned but just I strode past Dante and sat Arachne on the motorcycle and I got on behind.

_# 1:28AM_

I was worried I did something bad when he yelled at me.

"Where do you think your going"

"HOME JACKASS!" I was starting to get pissed at the lack of info here. What did I do wrong! Before I knew it he sped off.

"What did I do I JUST got back" I threw my hands up in the air.

"Hey Dante I think he dropped something" Trish handed me a black amulet, it looked exactly like mine.

"Hmm better go give this back to him"

"Well you better go if you want to catch up to him"

"Yeah" I smirked and ran over to my cherry red motorcycle and drove off to the direction that Nero went. "Thank god for me having a super sniffer"

1:32AM

I went speeding through Fortuna following Nero's scent. I sped around the corner and found an apartment complex. I hopped off my bike and walked to the front door. I looked around and found a open door. Once I opened it I saw Nero with his head in the couch gripping the girl on the couches hand.

_# 1:36AM_

"Please be alive" I drove up to Arachne's apartment. I picked her up and ran up and kicked the door open and jogged inside. I put her on the couch and grabbed the antidote from the closet. I filled the syringe and put it into her wrist. After I grabbed her hand and prayed that, that plant wasn't the one I was thinking of and it just knocked her out. I tried to keep the tears from falling but I failed at it, I didn't want her to die like Kyrie did. That thought made me cry harder. I sat there for a couple of minutes until I heard a knocking at the door. I didn't turn my head because I knew who it was by the smell. I burrowed my head in the couch.

"Hey kid you-" I could tell that he was staring. He approached cautiously.

"Go away Dante" it sounded muffled because of the couch.

"Are you okay kid?" My head flew up and I gave Dante death glare.

"I SAID FUCK OFF!"

"Jesus kid-"

"Just get the hell away Dante!" I chocked on my words. The tears were flowing again I didn't want to show my weakness to the elder but it just happened. '_This is his fault why aren't you angry at him_' 'Because it was an accident and me being angry at him isn't going to wake her up' he looked at me with sympathy.

"Nero tell me what happened, who did this?"

"You did"

"What"

"I guess when you came down you sent her flying off into that patch of deadly flowers and she inhaled the pollen causing her to be catatonic"

"Nero I'm-"

"It's okay Dante just leave or something"

"No it isn't okay! And I'm not going to leave you alone. Also you dropped this" he tossed an amulet at me.

"This isn't mine"

"Then it is her's then"

"Yeah" I stopped crying and put the amulet in her hands.

"So who is she?"

"Someone I hold dear to me"

"Well that is obvious Nero but WHO is she"

"I can't tell you that is something she has to do"

"Why"

"Because she is afraid of what might happen" He gave me a funny look but I just picked her up and carried her into her room. Once I left I sat down on the couch.

"And to think that the day started off with me accidentally dislocating her leg" I chuckled.

"And how did that happen?" Dante asked with a smirk probably thinking that I got some tail.

"Rough housing" Wrong words.

"Ahh" my face turned dark red.

"Not that kind of rough housing!"

"Right nice job Neroooo" He cooed. "Good enough to dislocate a girl's leg didn't think you had it in ya" he started to clap.

"NO JACKASS SHE WOULDN'T GET HER ASS OUT OF BED!"

"Your bed right"

"NO! She slept in her own bed and I slept in my bed I had to wake her up this morning because we had a job and she kicked me in the stomach so she tried to run but I grabbed her ankle and pulled her a little to hard and I dislocated her leg you pervert! She's only human"

"Okay I believe you"

"No you don't"

"Your right I don't" he laughed, well until Arachne came sprinting into the room and drop kicked his face.

# 1:42AM

I woke up to the sound of yelling. I sprinted into the room and dropped kicked someone's face then straddled his hips. I held Ignis at his face and was about to shoot until I saw who it was. 'Dante?'

"And she likes to be on top" he grinned ear to ear. I pistol whipped his nose.

"OW!" I got up off of him but got turned around and pulled into a hug.

"I'm so glad your alive" I hugged him back.

"I am to" he let go and I kissed his cheek.

"Ahh so you guys are together"

"No! And if you keep on thinking that I will castrate you" Nero threatened, his smile dropped most likely taking him seriously.

_6:27AM_

"_So little Arachne what are you doing out here" 'Shit better just tell the truth'_

"_Um...well I was wondering where I was at so I got up and was just looking around. Sorry." I said getting my ass off the ground._

"_There's nothing to apologize for, you are in a new place but why did you not just wake up the boys?" Eva asked cocking her head._

"_Because I did not want to be a bother" 'but their awake now and naked' that little thought sent cold chills down my spine._

"_HEY MOM!" I turned around only to see the boys coming down the hallway. One with a stern icy blue gaze wearing a dark blue shirt and jeans while the other with happy blue eyes was wearing red undershirt and black sweatpants._

"_Dante no yelling your father is in bed" 'Hmm...like the poet'_

"_Okay mom" his eyes moved from Eva to me._

"_Hello I'm Dante" he stretched his hand and I took it and shook it._

"_Like the poet. Well I'm Arachne" I said with less enthusiasm than when I told Eva my name._

"_What?"_

"_Dante was a roman poet who wrote the Divine Comedy" I said deadpanned._

"_Oh...well...um...Arachne that a pretty name" 'nice way to change the subject'_

"_Dante shut up. My name is Vergil and unlike my dense brother I know who that poet is" He bowed and kissed my hand. My face turned the color of a rose while Dante just stood there._

"_Another poet"_

"_HEY I'M NOT THAT DENSE!" I had to chuckle at that._

"_Dante what did I just tell you"_

"_But Vergil's teasing me" he complained._

"_Vergil no teasing and Dante stop yelling"_

"_Fine" Dante grumbled._

"_Um...Mrs. Eva where are my clothes, and who's robe is this?" looking down at my apparel, a silk dark blue robe. Vergil spoke up before Eva could._

"_Your clothes are in the dryer, you are wearing my robe and sorry but I'd like it back soon" my face got a lot darker than it was before, I could feel it._

"_Okay can show show me where the dryer is?"_

"_I will. Come on" Eva grabbed my hand and led me down to the basement. She opened the dryer door and handed me my light blue underwear, my blue cloth choker, and dark blue dress. She led my to the bathroom next._

_6:32 AM_

"_I will be outside the door if you need me"_

"_Okay" She left and closed the door. 'Okay time to get rid of this robe' I slipped off the robe and put on my underwear, dress, and choker surprisingly there was no blood in the dress._

"_Okay Mrs. Eva I'm done" she opened the door and gasped._

"_W-what is something wrong"_

"_No sweetheart you look beautiful" she grinned._

"_T-thanks, here's the robe"_

"_Follow me we'll go give this to Vergil. But first lets brush that hair" she walked over to the counter and grabbed a black brush. 'Oh shit this is going to hurt'_

_5 minutes later... 6:37 AM_

"_OUCH!" I yelled when she brushed out the last knot._

"_Sorry but when was the last time you brushed your hair" she said running the brush through a couple more times._

"_Um... I don't know actually" she stopped brushing my hair and grabbed a small mirror and put it up to my face. What I saw was a girl with forest green eyes and long curly almost orange hair with ivory skin._

"_You look beautiful. Now lets go give Vergil his robe" we got up, I grabbed a hair band and left the bathroom and walked to Dante and Vergil's room. Nobody was in the room so I walked over to the blue bed and folded the robe and put it on I'm guessing is his bed._

"_Let's go down stairs and get breakfast" Eva said leading me down stairs._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope**

_K.O.! Knock out!_

'What the hell?' I thought when I went flying. I felt some pressure around my waist. It was the girl that I almost killed. When I looked into her eyes there was anger, then recognition, then sorrow.

"And she likes to be on top" I grinned trying to brighten up this girl's mood but I didn't expect to get pistol whipped in the fucking nose.

"OW" I clutched my nose to keep the blood in. the pressure went away and I saw Nero hugging this girl.

"I'm so glad your alive"

"I am too" he let go and she kissed him on the cheek. 'So are they together or not' _'Not she hasn't been marked'_ 'just because she hasn't been marked doesn't mean that they are not together and the kid probably doesn't even know what that means'

"Ahh so you are together" the Nero turned and said:

"No! And if you keep on thinking that I will castrate you" My smile dropped. 'I hope he isn't serious'

"Touchy"

_# 1:55AM_

I was surprised to hear Nero say that he was always nice to me, well except if I didn't get up for a job but it is usually vise versa. I was about to walk away till Dante called me.

"Hey what's your name?" 'Shit think I can't pick Jamie then he might recognize me. Wait I got it'

"Tasoula" Nero turned and stared at me like had grown three heads.

"Cool well Tasoula I'm sorry that I almost killed you"

"Almost? You did kill me"

"What?"

"Really?" Nero sounded surprised.

"Yeah did you hear my heart beat?"

"..."

"You didn't check did you" I said deadpanned.

"Idiot" I mumbled and left the room.

"I don't know why she reminds me of Vergil"

"Who's he?"

"My bro. You have his sword so I thought he told you"

"What do you mean?"

"When he died his soul, if he had one went into Yamato" that made me wince.

"Oh well he doesn't talk"

"Yeah he does" I mumbled to myself and I made sure no one heard me.

"What was that?" Dante asked.

"I said hurry up"

"Why" Nero jumped in.

"Because we have practice in like two hours"

"No we don't"

"Oh I thought we did"

"You got any pizza in here"

"No"

"Fine strawberry ice cream"

"No and I don't plan on running out and getting some" I said starting to get annoyed._ 'Just kick him out' '_No, as much as I want to no'

"I'll go out and get some"

"Really" We both sounded surprised.

"Yeah I've been craving some"

"Then why didn't you grab some the last time we went to the store!?"

"Because I didn't want any" my eye started to twitch out of frustration.

"THEN GET OUT AND BUY SOME THEN!" Dante flinched but Nero puts up with this every two weeks.

"Alright alright! I'm goin'!" he marched over to the door and grabbed his wallet and then slammed the door. I went back to what I was doing until Dante sat down next to me.

"You should lay off him, he was just balling his eyes out over you"

"Really?" 'That's surprising'

"Yeah, why do you sound surprised"

"Because he never lets his emotions fall out of line"

"Hmm" I got up and went into my room. Only to come out to find Dante looking in my photo album of when we were kids. I sprinted over to him and snatched it out of his hands.

"Do not touch what is not yours" I snapped. 'Thank god he was only on the first page'

"Okay geez. You remind me way to much of Vergil" 'NO SHIT I spent most of my time with him' that thought made me smirk. I walked into my room and put my book and photo album away. I left and locked the door behind me. When I turned around Dante was right in my face.

"Hi"

"Hello" he moved out of the way and I walked into the laundry room and grabbed all my stuff out of the dryer and made my way back to my room. I grabbed the door handle but quickly let go and when I looked at my hands there were third degree burns on them. "SHIT!" I quickly wrapped up my hand. "What the hell!" I went to grab a freezing cup of water and poured it on the door knob. It sizzled and steamed. But the knob had melted on all my clothes and burned holes in it. Once the cup was empty I grabbed the almost knob; it wasn't hot anymore. I walked inside with my clothes but then I was hit in the head.

_6:46 AM, Living Room_

_I walked down the steps frowning.'Why the hell is there so many stairs' but my thought process was cut off to the sound of two people arguing._

"_SHUT UP VERGIL!"_

"_WELL I'M SORRY THAT YOU WERE BORN WITH THE DENSENESS AND THE TONGUE OF A SAILOR!"_

"_Boys, Boys, Boys both of you calm down and go sit down now" I kept myself hidden from the two twins. 'Jesus! Are they always like this?'_

"_Fine" Vergil walked out of the room while Dante stayed. I came out of my hiding spot and walked into the kitchen._

"_Hey" I said almost in a whisper. He turned around._

"_Hel-" His eyes raked up my form. My face turned the color of my hair. Vergil walked back in the room and stopped in his tracks when he saw me. 'Generally if you stare at a person for longer than six seconds with out looking away or blinking you ether want to A) have sex with them or B) murder them' I thought without realizing I said it out loud._

"_You make a good point. Most of the time for me when I'm around Dante its murder" Vergil said chuckling._

"_HEY!" Dante yelled._

"_Vergil stop teasing and how do you even know about that you look about eight" Eva said laughing._

"_Ohhhh crrraaappp did I just say that out loud"_

"_Yes" all three of them say in unison._

"_Umm... well I'm going to leave before embarrass myself further" I said walking towards the hallway._

"_No it's fine come back in here Arachne" Eva called after me. I turned around and walked back into the kitchen._

"_The boys wanted to tell you something"_

"_And what would that be?" I asked sounding suspicious._

"_What I was going to tell you is that you look pretty" Vergil scratched the back of his head._

"_What I was going to ask was why you let my mom brush your hair, I could hear you yelling from down here"_

"_Thanks Vergil and Dante I did it just because"_

"_Okay?"_

"_Okay kids what do you want for breakfast?"_

"_Toast"_

"_Eggs"_

"_No thanks I'm not hungry"_

"_Honey you have to eat something so what do you want?"_

"_Anything you make I guess"_

"_Good choice. I'll call you guys when foods ready but for now play nice" Eva said glaring at her sons. Dante threw his hands up surrendering and Vergil just crossed his arms. As we started to walk out of the room Eva called after Dante and said._

"_Dante make sure to put some actual clothes on today since you guys STILL have school today" Eva yelled._

"_Okay! Shit I forgot today was Friday" Dante mumbled to himself and lunged at Vergil._

"_Do you want me to show you the library" Vergil asked avoiding Dante. Dante hit his face on the wall._

"_Sure" I turned around to see Dante hitting his face on the wall._

"_Geez is he okay?"_

"_He is fine, that thick head of his should be intact it's the wall I'm worried about" he said in a very serious manner._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Now if this was the Twilight Zone then maybe...**

_Left Behind_

"_A room without books is like a body without a soul"_

_Marcus Tullius Cicero_

_We walked into a huge room with books everywhere. Walked up to the nearest shelf that had poetry on it. I grabbed the Aeneid by Publius Vergilius Maro (the shorter version is just Vergil)_

_and sat down in the leather chair. Vergil just chuckled and grabbed the Odyssey and sat down next to me. I was in deep concentration until Dante started walking up to me and asked me:_

"_So whacha readin" I was going to ignore him but he tripped and fell on his way to me, I could not help but laugh._

"_I-I'm s-s-sorry D-D-Dante b-but that wa-was to f-f-funny"_

"_Owwwww. Don't laugh it ain't funny" he pouted._

"_AWW Dante just think if it was Vergil who tripped and fell on his face, although I don't ever see that happening in the future" It took Dante a second to think about it but it came to him and he started laughing but Vergil turned his head and scowled at me and Dante. _

"_Actually that would be funny" he grinned made his way off the floor. _

"_Please don't put those thoughts in his head"_

"_Alright" I started to read again until Eva called._

"_Foods done!" Eva yelled._

"_Okay!" Dante yelled back._

"_Lets go, after school we can come back okay"_

"_Alright" I said as Vergil and I made our way to the kitchen._

_7:24 AM_

_Dante was already in the kitchen eating when Vergil and I got there. There was bacon, eggs, toast and sausage at the counter. Vergil handed me a plate and took one for himself. I grabbed a piece of toast, two pieces of bacon an egg and a piece of sausage while Vergil grabbed two pieces of toast, two pieces of bacon, eggs, and sausage. Vergil handed me a fork and we ate slowly unlike some people. Not mentioning names *cough Dante cough cough*. After we finished eating Dante and Vergil had to go to school._

"_Oh Dante, Vergil take Arachne with you to school" I slowly turned around to look at Eva to see if she was joking. She wasn't._

"_What?" I asked just to double check._

"_Arachne you have to go to school with Dante and Vergil okay"_

"_*sigh* that's what I thought you said" 'GODDAMNIT!'_

"_It's okay Arachne you'll have fun since you won't have to go to classes" Dante said making a failed attempt to make me feel better._

"_Yeah, yeah" I waved him off. Dante and Vergil grabbed their coats because it was pouring outside but don't have a coat so I just walked outside getting drenched as soon as I stepped out._

"_HEY ARACHNE WHY ARE'NT YOU WEARING A COAT!" Dante tried to yell over the thunder._

"_BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE ONE!" I yelled back._

"_Well take mine" Dante offered but I did not need it._

"_Don't need it"_

"_Yeah you do" Dante seemed that he was getting pissed off._

"_No I don't Dante. Which direction are we going"_

"_Follow me I know a short cut" Vergil said turning down an ally._

_7:46_

_It took us about eight minutes going Vergil's way to get to the school but by that time it stopped raining and the sun came out drying our clothes._

"_So how did ya know it was going to stop raining?" Dante asked sounding suspicious._

"_I didn't" I lied. I knew because I could smell it._

"_Yeah right"_

"_Dante stop questioning the girl and let's get inside!"_

"_Alright, alright!" We walked inside the elementary school and there was kids everywhere. Funny thing is though everybody quieted down._

"_Um why did people just get quiet?"_

"_Don't know don't care" Dante said looking even more pissed than before until this big guy walked up to Dante punched Dante in the gut._

"_HEY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"_

"_I've been waiting to do that for a while now"_

"_And WHY is that whatever the hell your name is!"_

"_Because you chickened out on our fight pussy and my name is Jack" Vergil just left saying it was not his business. This Jack guy turned his head walking over to me._

"_Now who do we have here. This your girl Dante. I might just have to take her from you"_

"_Like I'd go with you!" I yelled._

"_Don't you touch her"_

"_I'll touch her anyway I want to" with that said he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. I gasped. He smirked. I grabbed his hand and he pulled it away and I twisted his arm, pushed him away and backed up to get a running start and I jumped and kicked him in the chest. He went flying backwards and landed with a thud into the lockers._

"_DAMN ARACHNE!" Dante chuckled and clapped, Jack slowly got up and said._

"_YOU LITTLE BIT-"_

"_JACK REPORT TO THE PRINCIPLE NOW!" a speaker said in the corners of the hallway._

"_SAME WITH YOU DANTE!"_

"_Fuck!" Dante and Jack yelled in unison._

_5:15PM_

When I woke up I was strapped to a leather chair. When I wiggled I was electrocuted. I bit back a scream. There were burn marks around my wrists. I looked up and saw Dante sitting on the desk.

"Your awake"

"Where am I"

"I'm the one asking the question here now shut up" he snapped.

"Now why were you living with Nero" 'if I just tell the truth he'll let me go'

"I took him in as a child because he was an orphan"

"Okay and why should I believe this"

"Just fucking ask him and he'll tell you"

"Right. Why did you take him in?"

"Because I didn't want him to have the childhood that I had"

"Alright. How old were you when you took him in?"

"Thirteen" He frowned.

"How did you raise him?"

"I've been a demon hunter for a while now so I took in more jobs and got him into Fortuna academy"

"Hmm are you lying or telling the truth"

"I have no reason to lie"

"That's what they all say but I know their lying but your heart rate hasn't gone up so I guess your telling the truth"

"Now you can answer one of my questions. Where am I"

"Your strapped to an electrical chair and your making demands, interesting. Well I'll tell you anyway, your in Capulet city"

"WHAT" I jumped forward causing me to be electrocuted again. This time I actually screamed.

"Why are you doing this"

"Because you left me behind Arachne"

"I left YOU behind HA! If anything YOU left ME behind, hell we all got left behind!" My limbs started to go numb and I passed out. I flew up ready to attack but I realized that it was just a dream.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Instead of Dante being 36 he is going to be 25

_FOOD!, 2:11AM_

When I woke up I was going to attack Dante but it was a dream.

"What the hell was that about" I asked myself rubbing my forehead.

"I could ask the same thing" I got up off the ground and ignored Dante. My phone was going off in my pocket.

"Well that explains why it felt like I was being electrocuted"

"So that's why you screamed then" I turned around and saw Dante frowning at me.

"What are you still doing here frownie"

"Ice cream remember"

"Oh yeah" Nero's ring-tone went off and it was VERY obnoxious, as in a random dubstep song. I pulled out my phone and answered.

"Yeah. Yeah. WHAT!? I'll be there in a sec be careful" I ran out of the room grabbed Solar, Lunar, Ignis, Grando and my wallet. I ran outside and it was pouring.

"Where are you going"

"The shopping district" I broke out into a sprint and ran as fast as I could to the shopping district. Once I got there I saw Nero and a whole bunch of people yelling.

"HURRY ARACHNE THEY'RE ALMOST GONE!"

I got the hint and I ran and jumped over the people and started grabbing stuff. We made it to the check out, paid for all the stuff and ran home.

Right after Arachne left #

"Such a weird lady" I walked into her room and grabbed the black photo album. "How does she know Vergil" I opened the first page and the first picture had Vergil and Tasoula in it. "How old are they, they look like they're eleven" Tasoula was wearing all black, black cargo, black T, and had her hair up. Vergil was wearing a blue jacket and jeans.

"Never would have guessed that Vergil would hang around with a human, a woman no less. He was probably using her" I went to the next page and it was just Tasoula and Nero. "Aw Nero was so cute when he was a kid" he had baby cheeks and was wearing blue and red. His hair was a mess though and he looked scared. "This was probably when they first found him" Tasoula was holding his hand.

I flipped through a couple more until I landed on one that I found interesting. It was Tasoula, she was flying threw the air but it looked like she had wings. "Is that wings that I see? No I must be seeing things. Bloods probably just coming off of her" she was VERY bloody. I turned the page but something fell out. It was a DVD. "What's this" I picked it up and it was labeled 'Birthday' "Who's birthday" I closed the album and walked out with the CD. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

#2:14AM

We ran up to the apartment and kicked open the door. Dante was sitting on the couch watching TV. I ran inside and put the stuff down on the counter. Nero was talking with Dante while I started to put the stuff away.

"Nero get your ass in here and help put this stuff away!"

"Yeah, yeah" He and Dante walked in. Nero started to take stuff out of the bags and told Dante where they went. I tried to stay away from Dante as much as I could, so I went and started the water. I walked into my room and grabbed a matching pair of underwear and my blue silk robe. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I stripped down and stepped into the shower. It went in a process, shave, wash and condition hair, then scrub the skin until I feel clean. I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off. Put on some lotion, put my undies on and robe.

I walked out and went into my room. "I thought that I locked this, oh wait the knob melted" I walked in and saw Dante flipping through a photo album. I noticed that it wasn't the one from we were kids because that one was red and blue, no this one was black. The black one had the pictures of when I got to Fortuna. But it still had a pictures of Vergil and I in it. I ran over I was about to snatch it again until he closed it and looked at me with anger.

"So you knew my brother" 'SHIT!'

"Your what now?"

"Vergil, you knew Vergil"

"Yeah I knew a Vergil but probably not the one you are thinking of"

"Right"

"Why are you in my room exactly?"

"No reason" he got up and left. I walked over and put the book away. I left and found the two white haired boys on the couch eating ice cream and pizza.

"You know Nero you are going to be sick later"

"Yeah but I couldn't resist"

"He just has good tastes"

"Ehh I've never had pizza before"

"WHAT!?" Dante jumped up and shook my shoulders.

"Like I said I have NOT eaten pizza before or not that I can remember" he grabbed my wrists and dragged me into the kitchen. He stopped and grabbed a VERY greasy piece of I am guessing is pizza.

"Eat this"

"NO!"

"WHAT! WHY NOT!?"

"DO YOU NOT SEE THE POOLS OF GREASE ON THAT THING!"

"THATS WHAT MAKES IT GOOD!"

"WELL YOU EAT IT THEN!"

"Nope! Your goin' to eat it and like it"

"NO! I'm going to tell you like I told a old friend of mine when he tried to give me the stuff, there is no way in HELL that I'm going to eat that!" He shook his head.

"You are like him" I walked over to the fridge and grabbed some blackberries and blueberries. I plopped a blackberry into my mouth.

"You are EXACTLY like him he didn't eat pizza and he did not like strawberries"

"I don't like strawberries either, he must have good tastes" I winked and left. I grabbed a book off the shelf.

"He also liked to read, hardly used electronics"

"She doesn't use electronics either" Nero commented.

"ARE YOU LIKE HIS REINCARNATION OR SOMETHING!"

"Dante if she was your brothers reincarnation don't you think she would have some memory of a past life and when did he die exactly?"

"Seven years ago"

"And how old are you Ar-Tasoula?" I gave him a warning glare when he was about to say my actual name.

"'bout the same age as Dante"

"WHAT!?" Dante's food fell out of his mouth and Nero looked just as surprised.

"Yeah I thought you knew of this"

"Well I mean you look so young like your my age"

"Wrong! Nero I took care of you when you were five and I was eleven so I'm fairly older, I mean if Dante shaved he'd look your age too"

"That ancient creature over there, I don't think so"

"HEY!" he left the room and went into the bathroom. Couple minutes later he came out with a shaven face.

"Wow your actually right about that but who's razor did you use" Nero made another comment. Dante grinned like a child who found out a really big secret. He pulled out a pair of my underwear and dangled it in front of Nero's face. I charged over and kicked in the side and snatched my underwear. I started to walk away until Dante grabbed my ankle and tripped me. I turned over and was about to kick him in the face but he disappeared and popped up next to me. I tried to get up but he grabbed my robe lace and tugged on it. My robe came undone and I quickly closed it. I charged out of the room and grabbed Ignis. When I came back in Dante was being yelled at by Nero.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT DANTE!"

"Friendly joke Nero calm down"

"Calm down! You just basically pantsed my bestfriend" While he was distracted I fired off a shot and it went into his shoulder.

"OW!"

"Payback is a bitch isn't it" I put Ignis on the coffee table and Nero gave me a smirk but that changed when Dante out of nowhere pulled him into a nuggy.

"Ow ow ow OW! Dante stop!" He went limp so Dante would drop him. Once Dante let go he scrambled away then came over to my side.

"I'll see you later kid I gotta get back to Devil May Cry"

"Yeah, yeah, excuses, excuses"

"Tasoula take care of the kid for me" with that said Dante walked out the front door and made his way back to his place.

"We have to move soon" I left the room and went back to bed.

_7:50 AM_

"_Follow me Arachne we have to sign you in as a visitor" as Dante and I made our way to the office Jack was following behind us muttering out streams of curses._

"_Would you shut up back there!" Dante yelled at Jack. To be frank it was pissing me off too._

"_No" Dante spun around and punched him in the nose._

"_That's payback for earlier" Jack grabbed his nose to stop the blood that was coming out. He lunged at Dante but missed instead he punched me in the back of the head. I spun around kicking him the shin._

"_OW!" the rest of the way he was as silent as mouse._

_The Principle's Office, 7:52 AM_

"_DANTE AND JACK GET IN HERE NOW!" the principle yelled though the door. As we walked in the door Jack and Dante tensed._

"_Wait here Arachne"_

"_Dante and Jack what is this I hear about you fighting"_

"_Um...well I can tell you how Dante started it" Jack said playing it off like he was innocent._

"_What you LITTLE LIER!" Dante yelled jumping out of his chair._

"_Dante sit down and let me handle this" I said walking into the room._

"_And who might you be miss?"_

"_Arachne" I said sitting on the arm of the Dante's chair._

"_And how might you be 'handling this' might I ask"_

"_By telling the truth"_

"_And how would know that your not lying?"_

"_Because know reason to lie" I looked over to Jack and he tensed more while Dante loosened up._

"_You seem a little tense over there Jack, you sure your telling the truth?" I said as a smile started to spread across my face._

"_N-no"_

"_Right, anyway here's what happened. Dante and I were walking down the hallway, he was giving me a tour and here comes Jack walking down the hallway, he stepped up to Dante and punched him in the gut and grabbed me" I said lifting up my arm showing the hand print that was still on my arm._

"_So it ended with him being kicked into the lockers" the principle looked at me surprised._

"_Out of self defense of course?" the principle asked. The principle picked up the phone and started to dial someones number._

"_Who are you calling" Jack asked._

"_Your parents telling them that you have detention for the rest of the school year"_

"_WHAT!" Jack jumped up out of his chair and slammed his hands on the desk._

"_You can't do that to me! I'm RICH!" Jack screamed._

"_Jack sit down now, being rich does not mean that I will tolerate this kind of behavior" the principle snarled._

"_Dante you just have detention for the next week"_

"_Alright"_

"_Miss. Arachne are you a visitor or are you going to go to this school"_

"_I might come here I don't know. What do you think Dante?" Dante started to grin._

"_Well since school just started about... I'd say two weeks ago you could join"_

"_Alright I'll go school here, one question though do I have to wear a uniform" 'Please no uniforms please no uniforms'_

"_Sadly for you yes people who are just started here have to wear a uniform but next year you won't have to. Go to my secretary and she'll give you your uniform. You start on Monday but for now Dante you are excused from your first class to show Miss. Arachne around"_

"_Okay anything to get out my morning classes" the principle shewed us out but Jack stayed._

_# 7:46 AM, when Vergil left._

"_It's not my business" I said leaving Arachne and Dante. As I made my way to my locker I turned only to see Arachne jump and kick the boy in the chest. I smirked and made my way to the principle's office. ' I guess she's not as defenseless as I though she was'_

_7:50 AM, Principle's Office_

"_Dante and Jack are fighting out in the hallway" I told the principle. He frowned and turned on the speaker._

"_JACK REPORT TO THE PRINCIPLE NOW!... SAME WITH YOU DANTE!" he turned off the speaker and his frown deepened._

"_Thank you for telling me Vergil"_

"_You're welcome" with that said I left and went to the piano room._


	7. Chapter 7

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I saw this notice in a fic by gamelover41592, as well as seeing/hearing about it on other sites, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That's one of the highest forms of criminal offense; for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist, and even one we all go on, this one right here.

It affects us here on Fanfiction as well. Think it's an exaggeration? Who knows? You're required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight, or open one's arms wide. Either way, one's a fool. But belief or not, some things must be accepted. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, and who the hell knows what else. This affects all of us, and we can't let it happen.

Some of you will likely claim bullshit, which is understandable. But the author I saw this provided links below to show she was telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, and see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

SOPA has been stopped before and damn if we can't do it again. Everything we love that gives lifeblood and character to these fandoms, from fanfics to fanart to video tributes, are being threatened. Everything from here to youtube is in danger of being FUBAR.

America once had the freedom to express themselves, but after the attacks on 9/11/2001, those freedoms began to dwindle in the name of "security." If we lose our collective voice, then who's to say that the US of A won't become like the England in V for Vendetta? We're not making money off of this, we're doing it because we enjoy it, and wish to share our passion with anyone who wants to see it. (And if there's some Government official spying on me or something, oh well. I'm stating my own opinion and it's not bringing any clear or present dangers to anyone's life, liberty, or their pursuit of happiness.)

It feels like one of those "copy and paste this if you're not afraid" statuses from Facebook, combined with an unofficial petition, but copy, paste, and add your name to the growing list if you're against SOPA.

shadowwriter329

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7

Yurei Hanatsuki

NinjacatX3


End file.
